


Breathe

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [21]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:01:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24762766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Prompt: can I request "breathe just breathe" with shin ah being the hurt one and hak the comforter?
Relationships: Shin-Ah & Son Hak
Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	Breathe

Shin-ah shook where he lay on the ground. His hands clawed the dirt, and he resisted reaching for the arrows in his side and leg. The pain blazed through him, sharp and pulsing as a flame—and then a particularly rough shiver sent it flaring up, and he cried out.

“Ha—ha—“

A hand closed around his, wet with his own blood but calming with the warmth of his brother.

“I’m still here, Shin-ah,” Hak said, voice steady.

But no matter calming Hak’s voice or presence, he couldn’t take away the pain, and Shin-ah couldn’t hold back another cry.

“ _Hak_ —“

His hand clenched around Hak’s, and his brother grunted—but when Shin-ah tried to release his hand, Hak grabbed it again and held it tight.

“I’m fine, Shin-ah,” Hak said. “Squeeze if you need.”

Shin-ah nodded, then moaned as the motion sent a wave of heat up his side to his head, and back down to circle his stomach. He gagged, trying not to vomit.

“Shin-ah? Hey, hey, I’ve got you—“

Hak rolled Shin-ah to his side, and his brother appeared before him, form blurry through the haze of pain before Hak leaned over him, pressed his free hand to his back, and rubbed.

“It’s ok, Shin-ah. Just breathe. Just breathe. That’s it, just like that.”

Shin-ah took another breath. It shuddered in his lungs, raw and aching, but it helped steady his body and douse the flames.

He could see Hak clearly now, forcing a smile though his eyes were worried, and he could hear him still talking.

Shin-ah closed his eyes, and breathed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! And if you want to give me another hurt/comfort prompt to fill, just head to my tumblr here: https://queenofmoons67.tumblr.com/post/190568203607/good-types-of-tropes-for-hc
> 
> All I need is at least one prompt selection and two characters!


End file.
